


good kitten, bad girl

by sincerelylux



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Finger Fucking, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelylux/pseuds/sincerelylux
Summary: In which one Haiba Lev has a filthy mouth.





	good kitten, bad girl

“Yeah baby?” came Lev’s deep voice in your ear. “You want me to continue fucking my fingers into your perfect little cunt?” 

 

You whine, your face scarlet from the dirty words coming out of Lev’s mouth. You had not expected your first year of high school to go this way.

 

You let out a cry as his pointer and middle finger go in, each to the hilt, before withdrawing and fucking into you again. You cry and hide your face in your hands, tears stinging in your eyes from the sheer pleasure and embarrassment you had at knowing his parents would be home any minute to find you -- 

 

What? Sprawled out on the couch, with your back pressed to Lev’s muscled chest as he used one hand to pry your thighs open and the other one using his lithe fingers to fuck you with. 

 

It wasn’t  _ enough.  _ Lev’s pace was maddening, too slow to cause you to come all over his fingers but enough for your clit to throb in response, 

 

You gasp as he trails his fingers up your pussy, before pressing his thumb to your clit and softly rubbing the swollen bundle of nerves, You let out a cry at the initial contact, reduced to a babbling mess. 

 

“Please,” you beg Lev, throwing your head back so it rests on his shoulder. “Please, please  _ please Lev oh god don’t stop don’t stop please I want to come _ .” 

 

His next words set you on  _ fire.  _ “Have you been a good kitten for me? A good girl?” 

 

You nod desperately in response, your thighs unintentionally closing to keep his fingers trapped against your pussy. Lev  _ growls  _ at this, and removes his hands forcefully, and you were sure there would be bruises on your thighs in the shape of his fingers as he tears your legs open again. 

 

“ _ Good girls don’t do that,, _ ” he says harshly, before taking a deep breathe. You feel it against your back as he tries to calm down. You shiver at the thought of him manhandling you to get you to behave.  _ Oh, God.  _ It was if your thoughts wanted you to cum. 

 

Lev’s fingers trace up your stomach, feeling the muscles flex underneath his touch. You hear him sigh happily before he removes his hands altogether. You feel him pull something out of his pocket and gasp in surprise when you realize he had pulled you  _ used panties  _ out of his pocket. There was a clear stain of your arousal on the crotch. 

 

Lev tucks them into your hand, and you feel him squirm out from underneath you. You watch, flabbergasted, as he rises to his full height and begins to walk away. 

 

“W-wait!” you cry out, the tips of your ears red. He stops and looks at you. 

 

“What about, um --” 

 

He cuts you off. “Bad girls don’t get to come. And you’ve been a bad kitten today.” He turns around but you can feel the smirk in his voice. “Unless, of course, you want to get on your knees for me and prove you can be a good girl. In that case, follow me up to my room. You don’t want to get caught, do you?”

 


End file.
